Accident
by Queen-Ampora
Summary: After picking up drinks for a party, Karkat and Terezi find themselves in over their head with an, er, surprise. Rated M for language (lots of it!) and just to be safe. Humanstuck, because I tend to write a lot of that.


It all began on a seemingly normal night-

An umber-haired young college graduate and his best friend were walking through the city to his best friend's bar. The girl's auburn-red hair bounced as she walked, clutching his arm and hitting her cane against the ground.

The young male, whose name was Karkat Vantas, pulled up his scarf to keep his nose warm, shielded from the biting cold air swirling around the two. The girl, Terezi Pyrope, held his arm tighter. It was one of the coldest nights of the year, and she didn't want to catch the flu.

"T-Z, you're going to cut of my fucking circulation if you keep this up," Karkat grumbled, furrowing his eyebrows and steering Terezi around a corner.

"SOR-ry! It's cold, ya know?" Terezi argued, pressing her cheek against his gunmetal jacket. Karkat groaned and focused his eyes on the store signs, opening his brown orbs even more when he spotted the indigo sign atop the bar, called The Dark Carnival.

The Dark Carnival was a bar opened by Gamzee Makara, Karkat's other best friend. He hadn't gone to college, instead, he had decided to "Pursue a motherfucking miracle no fuckin' school can think of". It had become the best bar in town in a matter of months. It had come so far in so little time, and luckily, Gamzee had made his own signature drinks. Some of the names were just what you would expect- "Motherfucking Miracle", "Wicked Elixir", and "Mirthful Messiah" were some of the names of his amazing alcoholic beverages.

Karkat was hosting a huge party on Saturday, so he had taken the liberty of going and picking up a couple drinks to, well, _liven up_ the party.

The pair opened the door, Terezi fumbling around for the door handle. Karkat pulled the blind girl into the club and shut the door.

For a Thursday, the club was hopping with people. Bass boomed from the huge speakers as Dave, the DJ, scratched the records that kept the club so alive. Waitresses bustled from bar to table, long hair flying as they sped back and forth, back and forth.

"God damn," Karkat said, "I'm fucking thirsty. TZ, get me a water."

Terezi rolled her clouded eyes and pushed her cane until it slammed into the bar.

"Yo, 'Rezi!" said a woman's voice from behind. Terezi wheeled around, almost hitting the blonde with her red-and-white cane.

"Vriska! Hey!" Terezi yelled over the pounding bass.

"Damn, TZ! Watch your cane! You could have killed me with that, ya know," Vriska said, biting her lip.

"So, Karkat sent me over here for a cold drink. He's awful thirsty," Terezi spoke. She leaned on the counter. Vriska put a blue-manicured hand on the bar. "Really? I've got something here," said the blonde, taking a clear glass with some ice inside and handing it to the other girl.

Karkat walked over, holding a brown paper bag with a few bottles of liquor inside. "TZ, you're the best," he said, almost breathless. Taking a huge swig of the clear, icy liquid, he drank down the entire bottle in one gulp.

"Well, Vriska, it was nice to see you, but, _hic,_ we've got to go," said Karkat, gripping Terezi's hand and pulling her off the bar. "Say hi to Tavros and Aradia for me!" Terezi said, digging her heels into the ground as Karkat dragged her out of the bar.

Vriska smirked, waved goodbye, and continued her waitress-ing job. "Over here!" yelled a man with blonde hair. "Yeah, hey, bitch. I ordered a Wicked Elixir seven fucking minutes ago," he said, folding his arms. "You know, the one that gets you crazy drunk in one glass? I'm going home with _her_." He pointed to a scantily clad woman with black hair and enormous breasts. "Don't get your panties in a bind, I've got your fuckin' drink right here." Vriska produced a glass filled with clear liquid and ice, setting it down on the table. The man took a sip, gripping the glass with his right hand. A gold band shone off his ring finger. As soon as the man had drank, he spit the liquid out. The black-haired woman jumped back, shrieking as the drink flew through the air, landing on Vriska's skirt.

"You wanna tell me what the _fuck _THAT was?!" Vriska said, voice shaking with rage. Her knuckles were white, fists balled.

"Stupid _whore_! That wasn't a fucking Wicked Elixir!" yelled the man, standing up. The woman clutched his shoulder, hiding behind his large frame. "_That _was fucking WATER!"

Vriska's eyes widened.

_Shit… What did I give to Karkat and Terezi then?_

"Sorry, man. I'll get you two Elixirs," Vriska said.

"The hell you will!" The man yelled, escort behind him squeaking as they sat down.

_God damn. That elixir's supposed to make people go about next to insanity… So… Karkat… He's… Shit._


End file.
